Notches in the Bedposts
by a proud geekfreak
Summary: She doesn’t care about things, and doesn’t know why. But whenever she is with a guy she feels nothing. But is that about to change? Will Draco or Ron help her feel something? kind of dark and sexual, enjoy
1. Meet Gwyn, the virgin

Draco stared towards her. Damn her. He could have any girl or boy he wanted, why her though. That bitch. That slut. Laughing with her finger twirling her hair. She smiled and slid off her outer robe. She looked at her watch and then waved goodbye. All the boys waved goodbye to her like mindless drones. Draco got up and went after her.

She walked down the corridor and kept walking, but not back to her house. After walking a little ways, she stopped and dropped her robe. She turned around and flashed a smile at Draco. She dropped her bag and walked up to Draco. "So, you've become a stalker now?"

"Don't flatter yourself," Draco sneered. "This is on _my_ way to the Slytherin house. What's your excuse?"

"Couldn't keep your eyes off me, huh?" she asked, with a grin.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off how sluty you look, Gwyn."

"Using my first name, well isn't that a compliment coming form you, Draco."

"Shut up Opal."

"No, really, go back to using my first name, I don't mind," Gwyn told him.

"What don't like your name, Gwyn Opal?" Draco asked with a sneer. Gwyn smirked at him and looked up and down the corridor. Seeing that they were alone, Gwyn smiled. Draco noticed that and his sneer dropped off his face. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing, and that's what I saw."

"Good," Draco said with smirk. "What are you doing down here Gwyn?"

"Well, I never bring a guy back to my place," Gwyn told him with a smile.

Draco looked her over. Her hair pure white was waved it today. Her skin a flawless pale and seemed to glow in any light. With her robe off Draco could see her shirt had a couple button unbuttoned, revealing much of her cleavage. Her skirt was hiked up and it almost was a show and tell. Gwyn walked up to him, her hips swaying. She smirked and said, "But if you don't want to, I know a couple other guys who wouldn't mind having me at their place."

She turned away from him to get her backpack, and Draco grabbed her wrist. "Not so fast. I wouldn't mind having you in my bed." He stroked the side of her cheeck, and leaned in to kiss her.

"Um, how about I get my things first," she suggested, placing a hand over his mouth. Draco nodded and watched her bend down and pick up her bag and robe. Gwyn stood up and started walking towards the Slytherin house. Draco followed her in a trance like state of mind, till she stopped in front of the passageway. She waited impatiently, and then said, "Password."

"Right," Draco said, breaking out of the trance. "_High Society_."

The door opened and Gwyn walked in, followed by Draco. The people in the common room stared at the two. Gwyn smirked and then turned around. She lunged at Draco and kissed him with force. She broke away smiling and walked up to the boy's dormitories, smirking at the people staring at her. Draco smiled and followed her up.

She dropped her things next to Draco's bed, and looked around. How many times has she been in the dormitory before? She stared at the beds and was able to identify each one. She sighed as she saw some of the notches in the bedposts, knowing she was several of them. Draco coughed from behind her, bringing her back into reality. She whipped around smiling.

"Sorry for my roommates mess, they can be such slobs," Draco said.

"Who cares?" Gwyn asked, stepping closer to him.

Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her. She kissed him back and licked his lips. Draco smiled and opened his mouth and let her tongue in. Draco pushed her onto his bed and then climbed on top of her. He kissed her again, and unbuttoned one of her buttons. He kissed the crouch of her neck, and unbuttoned another button. He slowly slid his hand up her shirt and cupped her breast. Gwyn unbuttoned the rest of her shirt and threw it across the room. She flipped Draco over and took off his shirt.

"Hey, what-"

Gwyn kissed him and said, forcefully, "I'm on top." Draco just nodded and Gwyn said, "Pants off."

Draco smiled and obliged.

Draco threw his pants on the floor and kissed Gwyn on her shoulder. She took of her skirt and dropped it off Draco's bed. She started kissing his neck and then moved down to his nipple. She nibbled on it, causing an excited yelp from Draco. She moved back up to Draco's ear and whispered, "You've been a naughty boy."

Then she stuck her tongue in his ear, causing Draco to gasp with pleasure. She smiled and traced her tongue down his body. Draco tried to sit up, but Gwyn pushed him back down. She pulled off Draco's boxers, and got off the bed. Draco's eye filled with terror, but then he smiled as he saw Gwyn smiling at him. She walked back over to Draco, smiling and fiddle with Draco's perfectly slicked back hair. Draco tried to swat her hand away from his head, but Gwyn smiled and let her hand trace down Draco's body. Draco smiled even more and said, "Stop being a tease, that's the one thing you aren't."

"Ok, come here big boy," Gwyn told him, kissing him passionately.

Gwyn rolled off of Draco, and lied next to him panting. Draco smiled, and closed his eyes for what he thought was a second. Gwyn stared at the notches in the bedpost again. Crabbe's had two, and she was one of them. Zabini had seven, and she was four. She looked for Draco's notches. There were none, but she knew there should a few. She figured Draco was too full of himself to even bother with notches. She sighed and stared at the ceiling for a while.

Finally when she felt Draco stir in his sleep, she nudged him. He opened his eyes, and smiled at her. "Hey."

"I think you slept through potions," Gwyn told him.

Draco looked over to his clock and said, "Yeah, I guessI did."

Gwyn slid out of the covers and collected her clothing. As she was buttoning up her shirt, there was a knock on the door. They both heard a silky voice say, "Malfoy, you missed potions."

Gwyn smiled grabbed her things, and opened the door fully dressed. She walked past the owner of the voice and said, "Hello Professor Snape."

Then she walked out of the Slytherin house, holding her head high.

"Where do you think Malfoy was during potions?" Harry asked Ron at the library.

"I heard he was shagging up with some Ravenclaw," Ginny said, joining them.

"Which one?" Ron asked.

"The harlot, Gwyn."

"Yeah, Gwyn." Ron smiled and nodded.

"Didn't she replaced Cho on the Ravenclaw Quidditch team?" Harry asked.

"Well, she got kicked off for shagging the caption, and then telling his girlfriend about it," Ginny informed them.

"Are you talking Quidditch?" Hermione asked, coming up to them.

"No, gossip," Ginny responded sweetly.

"Funny, never thought Ron and Harry is into gossip," Hermione told Ginny with a giggle.

"We weren't gossiping because we like it," Ron defended. "We wanted to know if the reason Malfoy was out, was because he planning something against Harry."

"Sure," Hermione said.

Gwyn walked in the library followed by Draco. Gwyn sighed out of frustration, and turned around to Draco. "Listen, it was a fling. I know you have had those before, so leave me alone."

"You owe me," Draco snarled. "I got a detention because of you, Opal!"

"It's not my fault you feel asleep," Gwyn defended.

Draco looked around and noticed all of the people watching them. Then he turned his attention back to Gwyn. "Wouldn't you be more comfortable discussing this somewhere else?" Draco asked.

"No, I wouldn't," Gwyn told him, holding her head up high.

Ron got up to return the book he was using back to the proper self. As he was up, he heard Draco say, "Fine, go off and be the slag you are."

Gwyn glared at him, and said in a low, almost dangerous voice, "Fine I will."

She turned around and grabbed the first boy she saw, it was Ron. She pulled Ron in close and pushed her lips against his. Ron froze for a second and then melted under her kiss. She broke away from him and then walked out of the library as if nothing happened.

The next day Ron, Harry and Hermione were in the library studying for their Transfiguration test, which was in twenty minutes. Ron looked up, trying to think of the answer to the question that Hermione had just asked, when he saw Gwyn walk in. She had her hair put up in a ponytail with two strands let out and curled. When her eyes meet with Ron's she smiled bashfully and adverted her eyes. Ron smiled, and his mind was consumed of Gwyn.

"Ron," Hermione said to him. "Ron, have you thought of the answer yet?"

"What? No, I haven't," Ron answered. He saw Gwyn look towards the door and then back to him. She got up and walked out of the library. Then Ron said, "Uh, I have to go. I'll be right back."

They watch Ron walk out of the library, very curious.

Ron looked around and saw Gwyn whip around the left corner. He followed her till they were a good distance away from the library. She turned around and flashed a grin towards Ron. "Hi."

"Hi," Ron greeted, awkwardly. "So, what's up?"

"Do you know where we are?" Gwyn asked. Ron looked around and nodded, wondering why they were there. "Since we're already here, why don't you invite me?"

Ron smiled and laughed nervously. He asked timidly, "How did you know to bring me here?"

Gwyn's facial expression turn from a seducing smile to a blank stare. Then she shrugged, "Lucky guess."

"Why did you kiss me the other day?" Ron asked, his face flushing.

"'Cause, I thought you were cute," Gwyn told him, acting innocent.

"Really?" Ron asked, amazed.

"Yeah, I did." Gwyn took a step closer to Ron. She wrapped her arm around Ron's neck, and kissed him. Ron kissed her back, and pushed against the wall. Gwyn moved her lips down to Ron's neck and Ron moan softly. Ron tucked one of the strands of her hair behind her ear. Gwyn looked up at him bewildered. Ron smiled at her, making Gwyn feel guilty. Ron took her hand and said, "Come on."

He led her over to the portrait of the Fat Lady, which coincidentally were only a few yards away from where Ron and Gwyn stood. He said the password and then brought her up to his dormitory. Gwyn looked around; only Seamus's bed had a couple notches on it. She smiled, glad that only one Gryffindor was so tacky that they would put notches in the bedpost. As she was looking around, Ron came up behind her and started kissing her neck. She felt Ron's hand cup her breast, and Ron's excitement growing. She turned around kissed Ron. She led Ron over to the bed, and soon they were both on the bed kissing passionately.

Gwyn quickly pulled Ron's shirt over his head, while he undid hers. She unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, while Ron's hand trace up her leg, up to her thigh. He felt her lips move down to his neck, as he undid her skirt. Ron pulled her skirt down, and felt Gwyn's hand trace down his back. Then suddenly she asked, "Top or bottom?"

"Huh?"

"Do you want to be on the top or the bottom?"

"Oh, um…" Ron stuttered, as he sat up.

Gwyn sat up also and asked, "Is this your first time?"

Ron flushed and said, "Yeah, it is."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" Gwyn asked.

"I wouldn't be doing this if I had a girlfriend," Ron told her.

"You would be surprised who would," Gwyn muttered.

"So, the whole rumor about you shagging the Quidditch caption was true?" Ron asked.

Gwyn held in a laugh and said, "Yes. I asked if he had a girlfriend and he said no. So, when I found out he did have one, I figured she would like to know what kind of guy she was dating."

"Well, I guess that makes sense," Ron said.

"Ron, are you in here?" Harry asked, opening up the door to the dormitory. Harry walked in and saw Ron and Gwyn sitting on Ron's bed, half naked. Gwyn quickly got off the bed and grabbed her cloths. Harry cleared his throat and asked, "Was I interrupting some thing?"

"No," Ron said, his face flushing and he started put his cloths back on.

"You know we have to be in Transfiguration in a minute, right?" Harry asked.

"You can go on ahead of me," Ron said.

Gwyn stood up straight and asked, "We have a minute left of break?" Harry nodded and Gwyn said, "Oh crap. Snape is going to kill me if I'm late again." She finished buttoning her shirt and then ran out of the dormitory.

"Miss Opal, late again?" Professor Snape asked, with a sneer.

"Sorry Professor Snape," Gwyn said.

"Studying with someone, were you?" Snape asked sarcastically, causing every to snicker at her.

"No Professor," Gwyn said.

"Can't even think of a decent lie to tell me, detention," Snape said.

"Yes sir," Gwyn said, taking her seat.

"Weasley, you're late," Professor McGonagall scolded.

"Sorry Professor, I was studying," Ron explained.

"You get no extra time and a detention," McGonagall told him. Ron nodded and sat down with the test.

* * *

Disclaimer: I own the character Gwyn Opal, came out of my imagination. 

A/N: AHHH! I can't believe I'm writing a DRACO fanfic! AHHH! anyway, hoped you enjoy! thanks for reading and if you reviewed, well I'll mention you in the next chapter, (even if you review with a flame!) so, thanks again!


	2. Slip 'n' slide detention

"How on earth did you make it on time? You only left couple minutes before me," Ron moaned.

"I guess I'm lucky," Harry said.

"McGonagall is making me clean the dudgeons with Snape and two other people who have detentions," Ron groaned.

"Well, you did show up late," Hermione chimed in.

"Thank you, I couldn't remember clearly," Ron snapped.

"Well, you better leave soon or you'll be late," Hermione told him with a smile.

Ron made a face and left towards the dudgeons. Ron entered the dudgeon, seeing Gwyn was already there at Snape's desk and Draco was leaning back in his chair, watching Gwyn.

"Um, Professor Snape," Gwyn said sweetly. Her hair was waved and put into two lose pigtails, she was twirling one of her pigtails with her finger. She gave him a sweet look and said, "I was wondering if maybe I could make this detention up some other time, doing something else."

Snape looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "I want you to do this detention now and quick, so I can go home to my lovely wife, and we are happily married."

Gwyn stopped twirling her hair and said with a plastered smile, "Yes Sir."

Draco muffled back a laugh, and slicked his hair back. Snape cleared his throat and said, "All right, this a detention. That means you are going to work," Snape told them. He flicked his wand and three buckets of soapy water, three buckets of clean water, and three scrubbers appeared. "I want you to clean this dudgeon, and organize it without your wands. I know I can trust Malfoy not to, but Weasley and Opal, hand over your wands."

Ron and Gwyn walked up to Snape's desk and dropped their wands on his desk. Snape smiled and said, "Now get to work."

Gwyn head over to the corner and started scrubbing the floor. Ron head over to the other side of room and did the same thing. Draco got the middle, but instead of really working he watched Gwyn work. He watched as she scrubbed the floor on her knees. Her skirt covered her just enough to hide all of her "good stuff" as Draco referred to it. Her body moving back and forth in a rhythmic action, getting fast as she worked out a stain on the ground. Draco bit his lip and tried to focus on his work.

Draco was able to ignore Gwyn, till she got up to put a vile back in its rightful place. As she walked across the room, Draco's eyes followed her. Gwyn paused and looked at the glass cabinet. She found the self that the vile belonged on and went up on her toes to reach it. But, alas, she was just a couple inches short. Gwyn let out a small cry of defeat and tried again. Draco smiled as he watched her struggle, only this time Ron got up and put it away for Gwyn. Gwyn flashed him a "thank you" smile. Draco's head snapped towards the direction of Snape's desk. Draco looked for Snape to tell off Gwyn and Ron, but found that Snape was gone. Draco smiled and whipped out his wand. He pointed it at his section and said, "_Scrubify_."

Ron and Gwyn glared at him, and went back to their assigned spots. Draco sat back in a chair and watched Gwyn. He smiled as Gwyn worked hard to get out a rust colored stained. She sat up on her knees and fixed her hair. An idea crept across Draco's mind and Draco said, "Hey Gwyn, you look a little hot."

He waved his wand, conjuring ice-cold water that got poured over Gwyn. She gasped and glared at Draco. Draco just smiled and looked at his handy work. Gwyn's shirt was soaked and it was sticking to her body. He watched as her chest rose and fell with each breath. She got up and picked up a bucket of dirty water. She walked over to Draco, and smirked. Draco raised his wand, but Gwyn knocked it out of his hand before he could cast a spell. Gwyn raised the bucket over his head and said, "I think you need a cold shower."

Then she dumped it into Draco's lap. Draco jumped out of his chair and shot Gwyn a leer. He walked over and grabbed his wand off the floor. He pointed it at Gwyn, who just rolled her eyes. "What ya'ch gonna do?"

"This," Draco said, flicking his wand. Gwyn was pushed to the floor and more water poured on her. She sat up and glared at him. She didn't care that her white shirt was basically see through, showing her pink lacy bra. She got up and started walking towards Draco with such a look, that Draco started to back away from her. She chased after him and ended up pushing him into the glass cabinet, which Ron was at putting a vile with purple powder away. Draco tumbled into Ron, making Ron drop the bottle, spilling all the powder over Draco. Draco glared at him and then turned his attention back to Gwyn, who was holding in some giggles.

"You think this is funny?" Draco asked astonished.

Gwyn let out some giggles and told him, "Well, you are kinda funny."

"Shut up," Draco said, taking a step closer to her.

"Make me Rich Boy," Gwyn retorted.

Draco's eye twitched and he asked, "What did you call me?"

"You heard me Rich Boy."

Draco lunged at her, pushing Gwyn to the ground. The two rolled around on the ground, Gwyn trying to push Draco off of her, and just enjoying being that close to Gwyn. The two ended up rolling into Ron. Ron fell over the two and when he tried to get up, Gwyn elbowed him. Ron tried to get up again, but Draco pushed him on his back again. Gwyn rolled onto Ron's leg, pinning him down. Draco tried to get up, but tripped over Ron's legs. Draco fell face forward on Gwyn and Ron. Draco just lied there, perfectly happy with his face near Gwyn's breast. Gwyn tried to push him off her, while Ron tried to squirm out from under the two.

They heard someone clear their throat from the doorway. They all turned their heads in that direction, to see a very intrigued Snape. The sight that Snape saw was Gwyn lying on Ron, with her shirt soaked, and Draco lying at on top of Gwyn, covered in purple dust. The three of them scrambled to get up, bumping into each other. They all started to talk at the same time, wildly pointing fingers at each other. All Snape got out of that was, "It's Weasley fault", "Draco did it", and "I was just cleaning".

"Quiet," Snape said, in a soft voice. They all stopped talking and waited for Snape to continue. "Now, Malfoy, tell me what happened?"

"Well, I was cleaning and then Gw-Opal spilled water all over herself. I got up and to put a bottle away and Weasley spill some powder purple stuff all over me, "Draco explained. "Then we tripped and ended up on the floor like this."

Snape looked over his dudgeon and sighed. The sections that are clean were the middle, the front left corner, and the back left corner. Everything else was dirty and purple dust covered the ground around his glass cabinet. Snape shook his head and said, "This dudgeon is in worse condition then before you started. All of you leave."

Gwyn went to head out, but Snape stopped her. "I would suggest you make the guys work to see your bra, it doesn't make you seem as easy."

"Why of course," Gwyn said, plastering a smile on her face, and left muttering curses.

"Gwyn, Gwyn, Gwyn," Draco said, shaking his head. "Getting told off for being so easy?"

"At least I'm not purple," Gwyn teased.

"Care to help me wash it off?" Draco offered.

"Gee, I don't know," Gwyn said, trying to keep a straight face.

Draco smiled and grabbed her hand. He led her up a spiral staircase, and into the Prefect's bathroom. Draco looked around and saw no one. He went over to the bathtub and turned on the water. He tested it and decided it needed to be warmer. He went to take off his robe when Gwyn pushed him into the bathtub. He landed with a splash.

Draco popped his head above the water and splashed some at Gwyn. He smiled when he realized Gwyn's shirt was off. Gwyn sat on the edge of the bathtub, which was really more like a small pool, and kicked the water, splashing him back. Draco swam over to her and took of his robes. He threw them over edge of the pool, and then said to Gwyn, "Come on in, the waters warm."

Gwyn looked around the tub; there were some purple bubbles floating on the top of the water. Gwyn looked over at the mermaid, who was paying no attention to them. Draco splashed her again, bringing her back to the present situation. She smiled at him and teased, "I don't want to get in there with you."

Draco grabbed her hand and pulled her in. Gwyn popped up at the surface and swam around Draco in circles, saying, "I think you got purple in hair."

"Well, that's your fault," Draco told her.

"Let me help then," Gwyn said. She saw next to Draco and ruffled up his hair. Draco submerged under the water and swam behind her. Gwyn felt Draco wrap his hand her waist, with his excitement growing. Draco and Gwyn swam over to the shallow end. Gwyn floated on her back and asked, "Do you have a lot of girls help clean you?"

"I can clean myself," Draco told her.

Gwyn stood up and said, "Then I'll leave."

She got out of the bathtub, and grabbed a towel. Draco swam over to the edge and asked, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Well, you don't need me to clean you," Gwyn told him innocently.

"Get back in here," Draco commanded.

Gwyn smiled and dropped the towel. She undid her skirt and let it fall to the ground. She walked over to the edge and dipped her left foot in the water. Draco watched her as she stepped into the water. She swam over to him and wrapped her arm around Draco's neck. Draco's hand ran down Gwyn's soft, smooth skin. He kissed her neck, while Gwyn pushed her body closer to him.

Gwyn pushed her chest up against Draco's own muscular chest. Gwyn kissed Draco, pushing him up against the wall of the bathtub. Draco felt himself get very excited, and he kissed her back. Draco unhooked Gwyn's pink bra, and took it off her. Gwyn nibbled on Draco's ear, while her hands ruffled Draco's hair. Draco pushed her hands away and said slowly, "Don't mess up the hair."

Gwyn let out a small giggle and mocked, "Don't mess up the hair."

Draco smiled and kissed her. He placed one of his hands on the middle of Gwyn's back, while his other hand ran down her body. Draco started kissing her neck and then moved down to her body. Draco kissed Gwyn's breast, making Gwyn moaned and asked, "Are we ever going to shag or are we just going to be friends?"

"If this is what you do with friends, I'd love to see what you do with your boyfriend," Draco told her.

"Shut up, and take off your boxers," Gwyn told him.

"Will do," Draco told her, as they both removed their last piece of clothing.

Gwyn kissed him fiercely, and Draco pushed her against the wall. Gwyn smiled and felt Draco entered her. Gwyn gasped and smiled. Draco began to thrust back and forth, slowly at first, but then picked up his pace. Gwyn started to moan in between breaths.

"Harry, why would you have left your homework in the Prefect's bathroom?" Hermione asked, walking into the bathroom.

"I don't know, but it can't be anywhere else," Harry told Hermione, following her in.

Gwyn and Draco both looked over where they heard the voices, in shock.. Then Gwyn started giggling, and Draco whispered, "Shut up."

Hermione walked over to the strange noise she heard. She looked down at the tub, but quickly shielded her eyes. She backed away saying, "More then I ever wanted to see. More then I ever wanted to see."

"What is it?" Harry asked, coming over. He looked in the bathtub and then, also, backed away.

"Little busy here," Draco told them with a smirk.

"We can see that," Harry retorted.

Gwyn giggled and kissed Draco. She licked Draco's lip, making him moan. Harry walked quickly to the door and said, "Let's go Hermione, I can redo the homework."

"Quickly, quickly," Hermione told him and they ran out of there.

"Now, where were we?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone, and **Chlloee** (did I spell that right? that they way it appears in my reviews, so don't hate me if I misspelled it.) **K Weasley**: I'm glad you like this.

**onlyonceinforever**: I know Snape wouldn't give him a detention, but I did it for the shake of the story!

**Snape's Gurl**: hehehe!Snape has a wife! hehehe!


	3. Gwyn's reputation

"I can not believe her," Hermione said in the Gryffindor common room. "It's just disturbing."

"What is?" Ron asked, sitting next to her on the couch in the Gryffindor common room.

"Harry and I caught Gwyn and Draco shagging in the Prefect's bathroom," Hermione explained.

"Yes, that is disturbing," Ron told her, a frown appearing on his face.

"But the thing I don't get is, how Gwyn can do that?" Hermione told him.

"Well Hermione, when a girl is bored and there is a willing guy," Ron started.

"Shut up, I know that," Hermione said, pushing Ron slightly. "But what I don't get is how she can just be some guy's fling."

"Are you talking about Gwyn?" Seamus asked, coming over.

"Yes," Hermione answered him.

"I heard she's great in the sack," Seamus told them. "Doesn't want a relationship or to cuddle afterwards. Just a shag and that's it."

"Is that all you guys care about?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's all we think about, but if for some reason we meet someone we really like, we do want more then that," Seamus told her. "However, that doesn't happen very often."

"Oh, that's great to know." Hermione rolled her eyes, and went back to her homework.

"How is she supposed to be great?" Ron asked.

Harry came up and asked, "Who is supposed to be great?"

"Gwyn," Seamus answered her.

"Are you talking about Gwyn?" a seventh year boy asked coming over.

"Yeah," Seamus and Ron answered.

"Excuse me," Hermione said, getting up and walking over to a group of girls.

"So, what is the deal with Gwyn?" Ron asked.

"Ok, talking from personal experiences," the seventh year started. "She knows things about you. She knows what you like, how you like. She pushes your buttons, teases you. Makes you feel like you are going to burst. She's amazing."

"Yeah, but she can't know what everyone likes. Wouldn't that mean she would have to really know you?" Harry asked.

"You could be a complete stranger, and she would still know what you like," some other guy said, coming up to the growing mob.

"Is it true she has no standers?" a third year asked.

"Well, she has to have some standers, but I hear she swings both ways," Dean said.

"How high do you think her standers are?" Neville asked.

"Might be low enough to do you, Neville," Seamus joked with a laugh. This provoked a laugh from the group of guys.

Hermione looked over to a group of guys and asked, to no one in particular, "Why are guys just entertained with just sex and nothing more? Don't they want a relationship?"

"It sad, but they don't want anything more," Parvati said.

"All they care about is shagging. Once they were willing to do anything for it, but now because of Gwyn, they don't have to do anything, just give her a call," Lavender whined.

"But what I don't get is how Gwyn can just have sex, and not care about who she has it with," Hermione told him.

"She doesn't have a soul or a heart," a seventh year told them. "She had sex with my boyfriend and then told about. Wench."

"I've seen her give Dean the eye before," Ginny said. "Harlot."

"I heard she has sex with teachers," an unknown girl told the group.

"Slag." "Slut." "Whore," those were some of the murmurs that went through the girl's group, while there was laughter at the boy's group.

"But the worst thing about Gwyn is, you know the fling is just a fling, but you still want more. Not more like a girlfriend, but more like Gwyn is addicting," a seventh year boy told the group.

"I know, one time after we shagged, I saw her go off towards a closet with another guy, and for some reason I wanted to stop them," a fifth year said.

"Another thing about Gwyn is, when she says it a fling, she means it a one time only deal," a seventh year said.

"Speak for yourself," a fourth year told the group. "If she thinks you're truly cute or really good in bed, it's more then one time."

"If someone had their chance with Gwyn, but they blew it, how often would she give that person a second chance?" Ron asked.

"I'd love to meet the guy who would blow the chance with Gwyn," Dean said. "She practically spells it out for you. If some guy missed her touching his privates, he'd be an easy target."

Ron gulped and shifted uncomfortably.

"Miss Opal, are you listening?" Professor McGonagall asked in an annoyed tone.

"Sorry, what?" Gwyn asked, looking from the fire to McGonagall.

"As I was saying, the teachers have noticed some odd behavior," McGonagall said. "You are constantly late to classes or missing them. And it is rumored you have a reputation with," McGonagall cleared her throat, obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

"I have a reputation with the boys, is that what is rumored?" Gwyn suggested.

"Yes," McGonagall answered her. "Now, we have not contacted you mother or father with this information, but if this kind of behavior continues, we will have to inform them."

"Well, when you figure out who my dad is give me a call," Gwyn said, and then walked out of her office, not turning around as McGonagall called after her.

Gwyn walked down the hallway, back to the Ravenclaw tower, when some tall fifth year came up to her and said, "Hey Gwyn, there's a party in my pants and you're invited."

Gwyn looked him over and asked, "How about some other time? When I feel better so I can give you my undivided attention."

"Sure thing," the kid said and started walking away.

"Wait," Gwyn called after him. He turned around and she asked, "What your name?"

The boy smiled and said, "Manny, Slytherin."

"Ok Manny, Slytherin. I'll give you a call." Then Gwyn kept walking back to the Ravenclaw tower, knowing that she would give him a call in a couple of days.

Ron headed up to the owlery, the next day to send a letter to Fred and George. As he entered the owlery, he spotted Gwyn trying to get an owl over to her. Yet, whenever one did fly towards her, Gwyn would retract her hand and take a step back from the owl. Ron chuckled and said, "They won't hurt you if you don't hurt them."

Gwyn twisted her head into the direction of Ron's voice. She smiled and said, "Yeah I know, but ever since I was four and one of them took a chunk out of my ear, I've been kind of scared of them."

Ron nodded and Gwyn went to try and tie a letter on one unfortunate owl that had landed on a perch close enough to Gwyn. She grabbed the owl a little too sternly, making it snap at her. She threw the owl up, out of fright, and it flew over to Ron. Ron laughed and asked, "Do you want some help?"

"Yes," Gwyn said, gratefully. She handed Ron the letter, who tied it on the bird with out any problems. She smiled and said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Ron told her. Then Ron called for Pig.

Pig flew down, and fluttered around Gwyn. Gwyn tried to bat the owl away from her, and was constantly ducking away from it. Finally Pig landed on her head. Gwyn froze and said, obviously scared, "There's an owl on my head."

"Sorry, that's Pig," Ron told her. "He's an idiot."

After Ron got Pig out of Gwyn's hair, she smiled and said, "That's ok, and that is exactly why I don't like owls. Can't predict them."

Ron smiled and said, "Pig doesn't usually do that, he must like you."

Gwyn rolled her eyes and said, "Great." She started walking towards the door and said, "Thanks again Ron. Bye."

"Wait." Ron walked up to her and said, "Before you go," and then he kissed her.

Gwyn looked at him in shock, Ron didn't know if that was good or not. Ron smiled weakly at her. Gwyn finally said, softly, "I have to go." Then she quickly left the tower.

* * *

A/N: thanks for reviewing everyone!  
**PoTtErRuLz**: yup, Gwyn is a whore. hehe! and who isn't sometime in a Ron/Draco slash world? I'm glad you think this story haspotential!  
**Snape's Gurl**: god, you're awesome!  
**onlyonceinforever**: I don't care if Draco became less anal about his hair in the third book! in this story he still cares about it a little bit! 


	4. Ron scores and the gay bestfriend

Gwyn sat on the ground near the lake. She looked out to the forbidden forest, enjoying how peaceful it was. However the peacefulness was soon interrupted when Justin came up to her, sat down and asked, "So?"

"So what?"

"How did things with Manny go?" Justin asked eagerly. "Give me all the details, don't leave anything out."

"Ok, he was fine," Gwyn said, starting off in the forest.

"Fine? Just fine?" Justin asked disappointed. "He didn't trip and fall or blow up all over the launch pad?"

Gwyn shot an annoyed glance at him and said, "He was just fine."

Justin looked her over and said, "Something's bothering you."

"I'm fine, like Manny was fine," Gwyn snapped at him.

"You've been a real bitch lately, why?"

"Shut up," Gwyn told him. Then she asked randomly, "Would you want to kiss me?"

Justin leaned away from her and said, "Maybe if I was into girls, then I'm sure you would be one I would kiss."

"Boys are idiots," Gwyn mumbled.

"What's his name and what he do?"

"No one and nothing."

"Fine, you don't have to tell me," Justin told her. "But I'll have you know, when you're bitchy it makes it a lot harder for me to be the bitchy gay best friend."

"Let's change the subject," Gwyn said.

"Ok, how about that project for history?" Justin asked.

"Let's change the subject," Gwyn said again.

"No that's it, a boy and that project. That's what making you so bitchy," Justin said, proud of himself.

"No it's not," Gwyn defended. "Well, at least not the boy part."

"So it's the project," Justin clarified. "Tell me about your family."

"It's not the project, it's hearing everyone say, 'my dad does this,' or 'my mom does this,' and there's always this saying, 'my grandparents knew,' and it's sickening. I don't care about anyone else's family," Gwyn told him, venting all her anger on Justin.

"Now, if someone asked you what your mom does, you would reply…"

"Make's money and I don't want to know how," Gwyn finished from him.

"Oh, mother like daughter," Justin said. Gwyn in reply hit him in the back of the head. Justin smiled sweetly at her and asked, "Tell me about your father."

"How about you go back and bug me about my guy issues," Gwyn suggested.

"So you do?" Justin asked hopefully. Then he shook his head and said, "No, I want to hear about your father. Tell me his name and I'll leave you alone."

"I won't."

"Was your dad not around much, is that why you don't talk about him?" Justin asked, his chest swelling in pride thinking he had figured out Gwyn's problem.

"That couldn't be further from the truth."

"Ah, you said father from the truth," Justin joked. Gwyn punched him in the arm and Justin knew to drop the subject. "So, do you have guy trouble?"

"No."

"That what was with the question earlier?"

"That was, well, it was nothing," Gwyn told him, not meeting his eye.

"Oh, it was something or someone, so do tell," Justin said, his voice raising with excitement He gave Gwyn an encouraging nudged and she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, for some reason and I don't know what possessed him to do it, Ron Weasley kissed me in the owlery."

"Oh the owlery, the one public place you haven't had sex," Justin exclaimed. Gwyn hit him again and he said, "Ok, so I'm sure there's a lot of public places you haven't had sex in. You're bedroom not being one of them."

"Hey, my bedroom is the most private of sanctuaries and I do not let people invade it," Gwyn told him.

"So you always make the guy bring you back to his place?" Justin asked. "No wonder they never call you again."

"Why don't you shut up?"

"Ok, so how far did it get with Ron this time?" Justin asked.

"A kiss," Gwyn told him.

"You're lying," Justin said.

Gwyn took deep offence to that and said, angrily, "Hey, I might lie about my weight, my height, my original hair color, my family, my likes and dislikes but I never lie about my sex life."

"Ah an honest slut, I thought your kind was didn't exist," Justin told her with a huge grin. "In all seriousness, why didn't you do more?"

"Ron seems different," Gwyn told him.

"Different. How so, like I could have a chance with him?" Justin asked eagerly. "I heard redheads are supposed to be wild."

"No, just more sweet and innocent then the other guys," Gwyn tried to explained.

"Oh I know this retinue, I used it a lot." Justin sat up straight and explained, "They act all innocent so you think they are, but no guy is innocent. They'll do anything to get banged."

"I don't think this is an act."

"Gwyn, Gwyn, Gwyn." Justin shook his head displeased. "Never did I think you, of all people would fall for that. Ron's pretty cute, right? He probably had a bunch of girls already. Just remember, no guy is innocent."

"Justin, you're right. Ron isn't innocent, but he's a lot more innocent then me," Gwyn objected.

"If you think Ron should be with someone who is innocent, like Hermione, I have news for you," Justin told her. Gwyn leaned in close and Justin whispered, "Hermione and Harry have been 'getting friendly' a lot lately. It's all over the school."

"Yeah, but still…" Gwyn didn't know how to finish that statement, so she just gazed off in the woods.

"That's enough," Justin said. He got up and pulled Gwyn to her feet. "I want you to go find Ron and show him how uninnocent you really are."

"Is uninnocent a word?" Gwyn asked.

Justin rolled his eyes, slapped her butt and said, "Go and I want details."

"Fine," Gwyn said, smiling. "He should be at Quidditch practice, right?"

"All right, good job team," the Gryffindor Quidditch caption called out. "Go clean up and Ron, it's your week to pick up the equipment."

Ron mumbled something and started gathering the equipment. As soon as everyone was in the changing rooms, Gwyn stepped on to the field and said, "You're pretty good."

Ron jumped at the sound of another person's voice. He smiled weakly at Gwyn and said, "Thanks. I didn't expect to see you again."

"Yeah, sorry about running away, the owls just really freaked me out," Gwyn told him.

"Really, the owls did?"

"You need any help carrying the equipment?" Gwyn asked.

"Sure," Ron answered. Gwyn picked up the other end of the box and they started walking towards Madame Hooch's office.

Halfway there Gwyn said, "I am really sorry for running away like that."

"Please, like you're the only girl who ever ran away when I kiss her," Ron joked.

"Oh, knowing that I'm not the only one makes me feel better," Gwyn told him, smiling.

The arrived at the office, which was more like a supply closet, and Ron slowly opened the door. No one was in there. The put the box down in corner of the room and started to leave when Ron tripped on a misplaced broom. As Ron stumbled her bumped into Gwyn, pushing her down on the ground. Then Ron tripped over her legs landed on her. She smiled up at Ron and stated, "This position seems oddly familiar, only weren't you on the bottom?"

Ron laughed slightly and said, "Yeah, but I like these position better."

Gwyn nodded and didn't say anything. She looked up into Ron's blue eyes and just reminded herself that no guy is innocent. Then she kissed Ron forcefully. Gwyn ran her tongue inside of Ron's mouth and started exploring it.

"Can you two put up a sign?" Harry asked, standing at the doorway.

Ron broke away from Gwyn and got up. Gwyn sighed and retorted, "How about you try knocking?"

"I'm not the one who does it all over the school," Harry replied.

Gwyn got up and asked, "What, Granger doesn't like it wild and crazy?"

Harry narrowed his eyes, but didn't say anything. Ron smiled and said, "Hermione does enjoy going up to the broom closet." Harry's eyes widened and Ron told him, "Yeah, I knew."

Gwyn smirked, winked at Ron and then left. Ron smiled at Harry and said, "See you later."

Ron quickly followed Gwyn out of the Quidditch closet and followed her down the corridor. Once Ron caught up with Gwyn he smiled and said, "Sorry about that."

Gwyn bit her lip, debating whether to stay or run away again. However, Ron didn't give her enough time to decide. He placed his hand on the back of her neck, and his lips crashed into hers. Ron and Gwyn backed into a wall, while Ron's tongue explored Gwyn's mouth. Gwyn moaned whiled Ron's lips moved down to her neck. Her breathing picked up and she asked, "Where?"

"I don't care," Ron said, kissed her lips again. Then he suggested with a smile, "How about the owlery?"

Gwyn pulled away from him and said, "That's not funny."

Ron kissed her and said, "I'm sorry. How about the astronomy tower?"

"Ok," Gwyn said, returning the kiss.

Ron quickly led her up to the astronomy tower, and locked the door once they were inside. Gwyn pulled him down on the couch in the tower and kissed him passionately, while taking off his robes. Ron slowly slid her outer robe off of her, making a soft sound as it hit stone floor. Gwyn pulled Ron's shirt over his head, tousling up his hair by doing so. Gwyn smirked; glad Ron didn't give a damn about his hair unlike Draco. Ron smiled back at her and slowly undid the buttons on her shirt. As Ron took of Gwyn shirt, Ron marveled over Gwyn. Her soft skin felt like velvet against him, her skin unmarked by any freckle or scar. Ron's eyes moved up to Gwyn's open chest. Perspiration began to accumulate around a heaving chest. Ron kissed her neck while Gwyn started unbuttoning his pants.

Ron lowered Gwyn to the ground and slowly slid the straps of her creamy, orange, lacy bra off her shoulder. Gwyn rolled Ron over on his back, and started kissing his neck and moved down to his very muscular chest. Ron groaned and took in deep breaths. Gwyn took of his shoes and then pulled off his pants. Ron leaned his head back and smiled. Gwyn's finger traced along the edge of his boxers, and then snapped the elastic waistband back. Ron flinched and said, "Ouch."

"Let me kiss it and make it all better," Gwyn said, pulling off his boxers. She softly kissed the small red mark on his hip.

Ron smiled and moaned, "Oh my God."

Gwyn got up and circled Ron. When Gwyn's back was turned, Ron thought he saw a scar. It was just for a brief moment, but Ron knew he saw something. Gwyn faced him and took off her skirt. As the skirt landed around her ankles, she kicked it to Ron. It landed on Ron's face, which he quickly threw it off him as Gwyn climbed on top of him. Gwyn kissed Ron, while his hands unhooked her bra. Ron rolled Gwyn over and started kissing her stomach. Gwyn giggled and Ron asked, "What?"

"It tickles," Gwyn answered him with another fit of giggles.

Ron smiled and kept kissing her stomach, making her laugh even more. Ron kissed her neck and slowly took of her panties. Ron's hand slowly crept up her leg, until reaching her inner thigh. He started rubbing his thumb in circular motions, while Gwyn groaned. She sat up and pulled Ron on top of her. She lowered his lips to hers and licked his lips. Ron smiled and kissed her passionately.

Gwyn smiled and arched her back, and then she felt Ron enter her. Gwyn gasped and then moaned softly. Ron kissed her neck and then started thrusting back and forth. Gwyn groaned and kissed Ron's neck. Ron thrust sharply, making Gwyn cry out in ecstasy, "Yes, yes, oh Ron."

Gwyn arched her back pushing herself against Ron. Gwyn shut her eyes and she could tell she lost control. She groaned, "Yes Ron, yes."

Ron moaned and let himself go. His breathing became jagged and he felt totally free. He closed his eyes and was too tired to move off of Gwyn. Gwyn kissed Ron's neck and rolled him offer. Ron smiled and kissed her back. He sighed and closed his eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep.

Gwyn smiled and tried to get up. She was too exhausted to move, and could only move far enough to grab Ron's robe. She placed the robe over the two of them and decided to wait till she could regain her strength before she left. She sighed enjoying the warmth coming off of Ron, and felt her eyelids slowly close. Then she was also asleep.

The next morning at breakfast, Ron came down smiling. He greeted Hermione and Harry with a brief hello. Then he quickly scarf down his breakfast, pocketing some bacons and an apple in his napkin. Hermione clicked her tongue and asked, "Ron, you know we have class in thirty minutes and you're missing you robes?"

"Yeah, I'm leaving right now. Bye." Ron quickly ran out of the Great Hall, still smiling.

"Same clothes as yesterday," Hermione noted. "Think he got laid?"

"God I hope so," Harry told her.

Gwyn squinted when she felt sunlight on her face. She woke up and found it quite a shock that she was naked and under a foreign robe. Not a Ravenclaw's robe, not a Slytherin's robe, not even a Hufflepuff's robe. A Gryffindor's robe. Gwyn sat up and looked around. She tried to recall the events from last night. She talked with Justin, talked with Ron, kissed Ron, slept with Ron. That was it; she had slept with Ron and fell asleep. But that didn't make sense to her, she didn't fall asleep afterwards, she always made sure she left first.

Gwyn sighed and figured Ron already left and took her robe by accident. She looked around and noticed some writing on the wall, it was written in blue sparks. She read it slowly.

_Gwyn, I went down to get some breakfast, you looked too peaceful to wake. I'll bring you back something. Ron_.

Gwyn felt a smile creep up on her face. She didn't believe Ron would actually come back, but it was still sweet of him to leave a note. She got up and started getting dressed. She was pulling her shirt on when Ron entered the room. Ron got a long enough glance to see she did have a scar on her back. It was a small, one-inch, jagged line that tilted up towards her right shoulder. Ron came up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"I brought you back some bacon and an apple," Ron told her.

Gwyn turned around and gave him an astonished look. Ron became confused and asked, "What, do you not like bacon?"

Gwyn smiled slightly and said, "No, I just didn't think you'd come back."

"I told you I would," Ron reassured her, he held out the bacon and the apple.

Gwyn took it and felt the urge to blush. She grabbed a robe, kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "Thanks Ron. Bye."

Ron turned crimson and picked up the other robe. He grinned broadly and head down to his first class.

* * *

A/N: **PoTtErRuLz:** Ron got booty, ok? and we all have an unhealthy obsession with him, most people just hide it! I don't

**cateyezgold:** I'm glad you find the whore hilarious!

**dimondgurl:** here's another chapter, hoped you enjoyed.

**Snape's Gurl:** don't worry, Gwyn on hit on Snape again.

**onlyonceinforever:** I know, I suck at spelling, but thatnks for chatching it for me. and bad girl for reading this during our boring bio class!

and everyone else, if you review I'll put you in the next chapter!


	5. The new DADA professor

Disclaimer: um, I own Gwyn and the new DADA professor.

* * *

Gwyn quickly ran down to her first class, knowing full well she would get another talk with Professor McGonagall if she was late again. Gwyn reached outside McGonagall classroom with a minute to spare. She swiftly put on the robe she grabbed up at the Astronomy Tower. She noticed it was rather big on her and the sleeves went past her hand, but didn't have time to give it a second thought. Gwyn quickly strode into class and sat in her usual seat. Some of the girls stared at her and started whispering. Gwyn was use to this, so she ignored it as usual.

McGonagall came in and started give a speech on what they were learning today. Susan Bones, halfway through the speech, tapped Gwyn on her arm and whispered, "Why do you have lion on your robes?"

Gwyn raised one of her eyebrows and looked at Susan like she was crazy. Susan shook her head and didn't explain. Gwyn turned her attention back to McGonagall and started taking notes. It wasn't until the sleeve of her robe kept falling down over her hand, that Gwyn realized this robes weren't hers. Her eyes widened and she looked down at the Gryffindor symbol. She quickly slapped her hand over it, causing a roar of laughter from the girls. Gwyn groaned and sunk in her chair.

Ron realized he had the wrong robes when he tried them on and the arms came down halfway between his elbow and wrist. Also, it sounded like it was about to rip when Ron only had one arm in. Ron carefully took it off and looked at it. It had the Ravenclaw symbol and was much smaller then his robes. Ron wondered if he could get away with just caring around his robes for the day.

Ron entered the Defense Against the Dark Arts class, with his robes in his hand, and sat down next to Harry. Harry eyed his suspiciously and asked, "Why aren't you wearing your rob?"

"It's a little warm today, don't you think?"

"Ron, it's mid November and it's started to snow," Harry said, pointing to the window where snow was falling.

Ron shrugged and got ready for the class.

The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was a young male, with light brown hair that was about an inch long, constantly looking like he ran his hands though it during the morning and that was it. He had a little stubble around his jaw and chin. Most of the girls fancied him, thinking her looked so rugged and manly. The professor would always smile so sweetly at him. Harry felt uneasy around him, as did Hermione. This teacher also wanted to have each student to stay after so he could personally discuss his or her goal plans for this year. Today was Ron's day.

Ron head up to his desk after class and waited for the professor to speak first. The professor smiled and said, "Hello Mr. Ronald Weasley. Is there a nickname you would prefer?"

"Ron."

"Ok, Ron, do you have any goals for this year?" the professor asked.

"Not really Professor Taylor," Ron told him. "I just want to learn even to stay alive."

"Admirable," Taylor told him with a small laugh. "Now, are there any spells you want to learn? Counter spells?"

"I guess trying to work on blocking spells," Ron said with a shrug.

"Has any of your other defense against the dark arts teacher taught you that yet?" Professor Taylor asked.

"They mentioned it, but I don't think they ever really showed us how to perform one," Ron confessed.

"Well, thank you for the suggestion and I'll be sure to fit that in the lesson plan," Taylor told him. He signed a note and handed it to Ron. "Here's note incase you need it for your next class. Thanks again Ron."

Ron nodded and walked out of the classroom, shivering. There was something about that new professor that just didn't feel right, but then again something about Snape didn't feel right either.

As Ron was walking down to his next class Justin came up to him. "Ron, give me your robes."

"What?"

"Gwyn wants her robes back," Justin told him.

"Oh, sure." Ron handed over Gwyn's robes. Justin handed Ron his robes back, which Ron quickly put back on glad for some thing to help protect him against the bitter cold. "So, why did you have this?"

"Gwyn was sick of all the stares that she was getting from wearing a Gryffindor's robes," Justin told him with a huge grin. "So?"

"So what?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Justin said, still grinning. He turned around and started walking away.

"Hold up Justin," Ron said, walking up to him. "What did you mean by that?"

"Really, you must know?" Justin asked. Ron nodded and Justin just sighed. "By now, you must have heard about Gwyn's reputation? Well, I just wanted to know if she lived up to it."

"Oh." Ron blushed, almost matching his hair. "Yeah, she did. Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"If someone was to get Gwyn something for her birthday, or something, what would she want?" Ron asked, looking down at the floor while asking.

Justin smirked and said, "A good bang." Justin started walking, but then turned around and told Ron, "You didn't hear this from me, but Gwyn's favorite flower is the jasmine."

Ron nodded and head towards his next class.

Gwyn shivered as she waited for Justin. She was going to be late to class,_ again_. This was not going to bode well with Professor Taylor. Gwyn sighed and rubbed her hands on her arm. Finally she saw Justin walking towards her with a robe in his hands. She ran up to him and grabbed the robes. "What took you so long?"

"Ron's just a chatter box," Justin told her. "I bet he talked during sex."

"Shut up Justin, I'm going to be late," Gwyn said.

"Just tell me, how was he?" Justin asked.

Gwyn smiled and joked, "Let me go or I'm going to kiss you."

"Ew, you have cooties. Tell me later?"

"Yes Justin, now I have to go." Gwyn hugged him and then ran off.

Gwyn quickly ran into the classroom. Everyone stared at her, but Professor Taylor smiled at her and said kindly, "Please Miss Opal, take a seat."

Gwyn smiled weakly and took her seat. Professor Taylor continued with his lesson. Gwyn shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Her robe compared to Ron's was so small and restricting. Gwyn tugged at the sleeves and realized her robe felt scratchy.

Professor Taylor just made a joke and everyone was laughing and writing down notes. Gwyn quickly pulled out some parchment and a quill. As Gwyn scribbled down some notes, her mind began to wander somewhere else. She looked at Professor Taylor and wondered why so many girls liked him. She did admit he was good looking, but she didn't see anything special about him. Gwyn looked around and saw a couple girls goggling over him; some even had their eyes closed and were smiling blissfully.

Gwyn closed her eyes also and thought about what had happened last night, well only for a little bit, and then she thought about this morning. She smiled when she remembered Ron handing her the apple and the bacon. She took in a deep breath and felt a cool rush of air against her ear. Gwyn shivered but didn't open her eyes.

"Miss Opal," a voice whispered in her ear.

Gwyn jumped and saw people filing out of the classroom. She looked to her right and Professor Taylor was kneeling next to her chair smiling. "You missed the bell."

"Sorry Professor," Gwyn said, gathering her stuff.

"Miss Opal, you know it's your appointment today, right?" Professor Taylor asked.

Gwyn gave him a blank stare and said, "Right."

She gather up her things and headed up to his desk. Professor Taylor waved his wand and a chair appeared. Gwyn sat on the chair, while Professor Taylor leaned against his desk, staring at Gwyn. He cleared his throat and said, "Now Miss Opal, you were late to class today and-"

"Professor, I already got this speech," Gwyn told him.

Professor Taylor let out a relieved laugh and said, "Good. I honestly don't know what the other professors' problem is." Professor Taylor got up and circled Gwyn. He stroked her hair and said, "I think it's perfectly normal for a teenage girl to have a healthy sex drive."

Gwyn recoiled from his hand, and shifted uncomfortably. Professor Taylor smiled and asked, "Want any tea, coffee or anything?"

"No thank you, I'm fine," Gwyn answered him.

"I insist, have a drink," the professor said, squeezing Gwyn's shoulder. Gwyn leaned away from him and nodded. Taylor smiled and waved his wand. A tray appeared that had a black teapot with a red flower design on it, and two matching cups. Taylor poured her a cup of tea and asked, "Sugar, cream?"

"Just two sugars please," Gwyn said, feeling highly uncomfortable about her situation.

Taylor handed her a cup of tea and then poured himself a cup. Gwyn took a small of her tea, keeping her eyes on the floor. She felt Taylor's eyes stare at her, but Gwyn didn't say anything. Taylor took a sip and asked, "So Miss Gwyn Opal, is there a nickname? Gwyneth? Gwynie?"

"Its just Gwyn."

"Ok, Gwyn," Taylor said with a huge smile. "I must say I was very impressed with your score on the latest test."

"Thanks."

Professor Taylor put his teacup down and walked around to the back of Gwyn's chair. He put his hand on her arm and started rubbing her arm. "Of course, I should have expected that from such a beautiful Ravenclaw."

Gwyn tensed up when she heard Taylor say that. Taylor noticed that and said, "My Gwyn, you are so tense. Let me help with that."

Taylor began to massage her shoulders and began to take off her robes. Gwyn shifted away and asked, "So Professor, do you have any goals for my class?"

Professor Taylor laughed and said, "Gwyn, I'm the one who is supposed to ask that question."

"If that's the question then the answer is I say teach us what ever will keep us alive," Gwyn said.

Taylor softly blew in Gwyn's ear and asked, "Is there any personal goals of yours that you want to achieve?"

"No, I'm fine," Gwyn said, standing up quickly and knocking the cup of tea al over her front. She gasped and said, "Bloody hell."

"Here let me help," Taylor said, taking off her robe. Then he took a towel and began blotting her front.

Gwyn quickly backed away from him, bumping into the desk, and said, "No, I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Quick, take off your shirt or it will burn you," Taylor said, starting to pull her shirt up past her bellybutton.

Gwyn slapped his hands away and said, "No, it's fine."

"Gwyn, you need to get that shirt off," Taylor said, now unbuttoning the top of her shirt.

Gwyn tried to push his hand away. Taylor got mad and pushed Gwyn on to the desk. Gwyn stared at him fearfully as Taylor climbed on top of her. Taylor smirked and unfastened her shirt. He began to massage her ample breast, and nibbled on her ear. Then he moved his lips to her lips. He forced his tongue inside her mouth and began to explore it. Gwyn felt Taylor growing harder and once his mouth moved to her neck, Gwyn said, "Please Professor Taylor-"

Taylor made a noise of pleasure in the back of his throat and said, "Yes, call me that again. Call me Professor Taylor again."

Gwyn tried to push Taylor off of her by his shoulder and said, "Professor get off me."

Taylor groaned and grabbed Gwyn wrists. "You've been a bad girl Miss Opal." Then he kissed her forcefully.

Gwyn squirmed under his bodyweight and when his tongue entered her mouth again, Gwyn bite it. Taylor retracted his mouth and squeezed her wrist firmly. Gwyn whimpered softly, which made Taylor grin widely. He brought his mouth down to her neck and bite vehemently. Gwyn cried out in pain and thought to herself, _I need a plan; I need a plan_.

Gwyn pulled her right hand out of Taylor's grip and wrapped it around his neck. She brought his lips to hers and kissed him passionately. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and massaged the part were she bite him. Taylor moaned, giving Gwyn the chance to roll Taylor over, making her on top. They had pushed a pile of papers and inkbottles off the desk, scattering them around the desk and creating ink stains on the floor.

Gwyn quickly broke the kiss and pushed off of him. Gwyn ran towards the door, not caring that her robe, wand, and bag were still by the desk. Taylor flicked his wand and the door shut. Gwyn whipped around and stared at Taylor. He smirked and got off the desk. He stalked over to Gwyn rather egotistically and asked, "Gwynie, where would you run to? Who would you run to? No one would believe you, especially if I said you're the one who came on to me. People would believe that."

Gwyn back up against the door as Professor Taylor pushed his body against hers. Gwyn stared at him; paralyzed by fear, as Taylor stroke her cheek. Finally he said, "Gwynie, when you let one boy treat you as an object, you become everyone's object."

Gwyn, who actually hadn't been paralyzed by fear, reached into his pockets and pulled out his wand. She stepped away from him and muttered a curse. Professor Taylor dropped to the ground, laughing. Gwyn ran over and got her things. She pointed to the door with her own wand and the door flung open. She ran towards it and right before she exited the door she looked at Taylor. He had stopped laughing and was gasping for breath. Gwyn dropped his wand by his feet and said, "I'm not everyone's object."

Then Gwyn ran out of the door. She ran down the hallway, while attempting to button her shirt again. She managed two buttons before she bumped into someone, falling down.

"Watch it!" a voice scolded her. Then she heard them sneer, "Opal, it's called a bib."

"Oh fuck off," Gwyn snapped, and then she looked up to see a very angry Snape. "Shit," she muttered.

"Miss Opal, that is highly inappropriate language," Snape told him.

"Sorry Professor," Gwyn said, smiling sweetly.

"Minus twenty-five points from Ravenclaw," Severus told her.

Gwyn nodded her head and said, "Yes Professor."

As soon as Severus Snape left, Gwyn heard laughter from down the hallway. Draco walked over to her laughing and said, "Opal, you're such a slob with a dirty mouth."

Gwyn got up and said, "Stuff Malfoy."

"Going back to using my last name?" Draco asked, frowning slightly.

Gwyn was not in the mood to deal with him right now. "Drop it Draco," she said in a voice full of venom.

"Is little Opal upset?" Draco asked, mockingly. He regretted it the moment he said the words.

Gwyn pushed him against the wall and said, "I'll bet your pretty little ass into a pulp."

"Did you just say my ass was pretty?" Draco asked with a smug smile.

Gwyn punched him in his chest and said, "Shut the hell up."

Draco placed a hand on her cheek and asked, "What's wrong?"

"Like you care," Gwyn said, pushing his hand away.

"Normally I wouldn't, but you punch like a guy," Draco told her. "I think if I don't ask what's wrong, you're going to hurt me."

"I'll hurt you if you try to ask me anything," Gwyn told him.

"How about if I do this?" Draco asked and kissed her passionately.

Gwyn looked at him dazed and asked, "Is that broom closet being used right now?"

"Let's find out," Draco said, and led her in the closet.

* * *

A/N: I based the new professor on a real person, but he is not a rapist! I just thought he would be a good in the role as the new DADA professor. 

**onlyonceinforever:** I understand reading during bio, but in history? atleast your history teacher is nice!


	6. Happy birthday Gwyn

"That Professor Taylor is so scrumptious and yummy," Justin said the next day.

"Probably gay," Gwyn said, not looking up from her Transfiguration homework.

Justin and Gwyn were sitting outside by the lake, even though it had just snowed, and Justin was telling Gwyn about his date and how bad it went. Justin sighed dreamily and said, "The only thing that kept me through that horrible date was his face."

Gwyn huffed and said, "You know, Professor Taylor doesn't even have that good of a face." She put down her homework and asked, "Don't you want to know about Ron?"

"Yes, I was getting there," Justin told her eagerly. "So how was he? Bad, horrible, orgasmic, great, so-so?"

"He was mind blowing," Gwyn said with a giggle. "He was a little shy in the beginning, but he came around quickly. Oh my god he was just unbelievable."

"Does he swing both ways?" Justin asked with a smile.

"I have no clue, but I know he was amazing," Gwyn told Justin.

"Maybe he could be amazing again tonight," Justin suggested.

"No."

"Who then?" Justin asked.

"No one."

"Why? If I were you I would milk this for all it's worth," Justin said.

"I'm not going to," Gwyn told him.

"Why? Guys would defiantly get with you if you tell them-"

"I'm not and I don't want any guys do me a favor," Gwyn told him.

"I'm sure if you told Professor Taylor," Justin hinted.

Gwyn rolled her eyes and yelled, "I'm not telling Professor Taylor and I don't want him in that way."

"Fine, now I have to go," Justin said, standing up. "I've got a date, so unlike you I won't be rolling around on the school floor, at least not right away."

Gwyn smiled and hit his thigh. "I don't do it _right_ away." Gwyn got up also and asked, "Why again did you suggest to meet out here on a blanket?"

"Because we always meet out here," Justin said. He hugged Gwyn and said, "Happy birthday."

"Have fun with, who's your date again?" Gwyn asked.

"Mark Tokarz," Justin said and then walked away.

Gwyn folded up the blanket and put it in her bag. Gwyn looked out over the frozen lake and thought it looked really peaceful. Gwyn sighed and started walking a back towards the castle. Something caught her eye in the lake. Gwyn walked over to the edge and looked down at the ice-covered lake. Gwyn looked down in the water for what caught her eye but didn't see anything. Gwyn shrugged it off and turned around to walk off when she tripped over a rock Gwyn's bag slid on the ice-covered lake, while Gwyn got a face full of snow.

Gwyn sat up and heard laughter. Gwyn shook her head, knowing whom the laughter belonged to, stood up and brushed herself off. Gwyn pulled her wand out and muttered, "Accio bag."

The bag moved a couple inches closer to her, but remained on the ice. Gwyn sighed out of frustration as she heard Draco ask, "Having a little trouble Opal? I could help."

Gwyn snapped at him, "I don't need your help Malfoy." She flicked her wand, rather forcefully and cried, "Accio bag!"

When the bag started to move towards her, but Draco used his wand to stop the bag. Gwyn glared at him and tried to summon her bag again. Only this time, she knew she saw something under the ice. Gwyn's attention turned from her bag to the ice. She stared at it for a while, until Draco tapped her in her arm. Gwyn jumped and pulled away from him, taking a step closer to the lake.

"So Gwyn, did I hear right? Is it your birthday today?" Draco asked, with a smirk.

"It's in a week," Gwyn lied.

"Well, maybe I could give you an early present," Draco suggested, placing a hand on her butt.

Gwyn jumped, dropping her wand, and tripping over own feet onto the lake, landing on her elbow. Gwyn gasped, and clutched her elbow. Gwyn struggled to sit up, when she heard a crack. Before Gwyn could try to wiggle off the ice, she fell through. The sudden burst of the cold water paralyzed her. Gwyn felt herself sink to the bottom of the lake, feeling all the seaweed against her legs. Gwyn just stared up at the surface of the lake until finally she started kicking her legs.

She wasn't moving very far, the weight of the robe was weighing her down. Gwyn swiftly pulled it off of her, and tried to kick her way to the surface again, but soon realized that seaweed had wrapped around her left ankle. Gwyn pulled at the seaweed and tried to untangle it from her ankle. Gwyn started to panic, feeling as though her lungs were about to collapse and she started to feel dizzy.

As Gwyn pulled on the seaweed, she looked desperately up to the surface. As Gwyn looked up, something caught her eye. Gwyn looked in its direction and saw a face with cold icy, blue eyes. Gwyn screamed, using up the remaining supply of her oxygen and then passed out.

"Opal, Gwyn," Draco cried when he saw her fall. Draco ran his hand through his hair and waited for her to resurface. When she didn't come up in a couple seconds, Draco stripped off his robe and kicked off his shoes. He dropped his wand on his robes and dove in after Gwyn.

He saw Gwyn frantically pulling on the seaweed, and then look over her shoulder, not seeing him. She screamed, and then became motionless. Gwyn started floating towards the surface, but the seaweed kept her anchored to the bottom. Draco quickly swam down to her and untied the seaweed. He grabbed her limp body and swam back to the surface.

Draco dragged her body back on the shore. Draco placed his head near her chest and listened for a heartbeat. He heard a faint one, but he didn't feel any breath. Draco titled her head back, plugged her nose and brought his mouth down to hers. He breathed in her mouth twice, watching her chest to make sure it rose. He pulled away and watched for any signs of breathing on her own. After fifteen seconds, Draco put his mouth on her mouth again and breathed in.

Gwyn started coughing and rolled over to her side, spitting out water. She groaned and looked over her shoulder and saw icy blue eyes. She screamed, brought her hand ups to her face and yelled, "Please don't hurt me again."

"Again?" Draco asked, confused and put his hand on her side.

"Malfoy?" Gwyn asked sounding surprised.

"Yes."

"Draco Malfoy?" Gwyn asked, looking over at him.

"Gwyn, are you all right?" Draco asked.

Gwyn nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh of relief. She started shivering and Draco noticed that. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital wing."

"I don't need you to walk me back to my room," Gwyn protested after Madame Pomfrey checked out Draco and her, giving them a change of clothes and thermoses full of hot chocolate. The two of them were walking back to the Ravenclaw tower.

"Madame Pomfrey wants me to make sure you get to your bed all right," Draco told her again.

"Whatever," Gwyn mumbled. She reached the Ravenclaw tower and gave the password. Draco helped her up to her room, he could go in there now thanks to a pass thanks to Madame Pomfrey.

"Which one's yours?" Draco asked, but he already knew the answer.

It was the one with notches and the words 'slut' and 'whore' and 'slag' were marked up on the headboard. Draco coughed and looked away. He brought Gwyn over to the bed, who protested. "You boys enjoy your notches, and we girls decide to use our notches to give each other little nicknames," Gwyn said with a plastered smile.

Draco said nothing and tried to sit her on her bed. "I don't need your help," she spat.

"Shut it Gwyn," Draco told her. "You think I want to baby-sit you?"

Draco pulled back the covers to her bed, while Gwyn went to her trunk. She started to rummage through her things. She threw out a teddy bear and the Care Bear Funshine.

"Aww, does little Gwynie need a teddy bear?" Draco sneered.

"Fuck off." Gwyn got the Care Bear and ran her wand down a badly sown hole in its back.

"What is that thing?"

"A Care Bear," Gwyn answered him, while she pulled out a bag of green and white pills.

"What are those?"

"Prozac." Gwyn grabbed the teddy bear and did the same thing to its back. She pulled out a bottle and said, "And this is my Xanax."

"What are those things?" Malfoy asked, as he saw Gwyn pop a couple of Prozacs into her mouth.

"Prozac makes you happy. Well, not really happy, it just makes you not feel anything. The other one knocks you out," Gwyn told him. She took two pills, paused and took two more. She put the pills back into the stuff animals and threw them in her trunk. She looked at Draco fiercely and said, "You can go now."

"Are you allowed to have pills?" Malfoy asked.

"What do you think?"

"Were you supposed to take four?"

"Would you," Gwyn yawned and finished, "leave."

"Gwyn," Draco started.

"Don't call me that," Gwyn said, before sitting on her bed trying to stay awake.

"Why?"

"Because," Gwyn started before lying down and falling asleep.

Draco pulled the covers over Gwyn and turned to leave. He noticed that her trunk was still open. He knelt down to shut it, when he saw a plain black book. Draco picked it and knew it was a dairy. He knew he shouldn't, but this was a once in a lifetime opportunity. No guys had ever been in Gwyn's room before, let alone get the chance to read her personal thoughts.

Draco flipped through the blank pages. _What a rip_, he thought. He dropped the book on the ground, losing interest, and it opened to the only pages with writing on it. His interest was retrieve and he began to read the passage.

'I was sitting at the kitchen table reading part of the dictionary again. Mum had another business meeting, but this time the man was dressed in the kind of dresses my mum wears when she visits Aunt Kimberly. I was dangling my feet from my chair, when I heard a loud thump. I tried to ignore it because that's what my mum tells me to do when she has a business meeting, but this sounded bad. So I slowly made my way upstairs.

'As I crept into my mum's room, I notice the door was on the floor in splinters. I also noticed that the bed was unmade and there was a light on in the bathroom; however the door to that was still on its hinges and slightly open.

'I called out to my mum, but was only greeted by silence. After a couple minutes I heard a soft thud in the bathroom, and I took a step closer to it. The floorboards moaned under me like a cat when it's angry.

'The bathroom door opened and the strange man stepped out. He stared at me with cold icy eyes, and took a step towards me. Inside my head I heard a voice scream at my feet to run, but they were stone. He smiled, as though he sensed my fear. He picked me up as though I was a piece of trash and threw me on the bed.

'Before I could get up, he was pinning me down. I squirmed under his weight and looked over to the bathroom. I saw my mum lying limply on the bathroom floor. I cried out to her for help, but the man bashed my head against the headboard of the bed. I cried out again, but this time from pain. He shook me forcefully and I muffled my cries.

'I looked over to my mother again, hoping that she would somehow know I was being hurt and jump up to safe me. However, after the man began to remove some of my shoes, socks and stockings, I knew she would not come to save me.

'The man ripped my shirt into shreds. He slid his hands up my legs and under my skirt. I tried to kick his hands away, but he dug his nails into me, I was sure puncturing the skin. I whimpered as he undid my skirt and slide it down my legs. He started to kiss my ankle and slowly made his way up to my inner thigh. I cried softly and tried to pull away.

'He grabbed me by my waist, and gave me a dangerous stare, telling me not to move. I froze as those icy, silvery, blue eyes stared into mine, making me an ice sculpture.

'As he ripped off my underwear, I will never know how I stayed still from such a violent attack. His fingers traced around me, making me stiffen (if possible) even more. I stared up at the ceiling, not wanting to see his face right now.

'Then I heard something unzip, and felt him wrap his hands around my waist again. He pulled me closer to him, and then I felt something being thrust inside me. It hurt so badly. It felt like someone was splitting me in two. I screamed out, but he soon wrapped his hand around my neck and began to squeeze. I stopped screaming and moving. Then I felt the grip relax.

'I began to sob quietly, and looked at the ceiling while the man began to grind his hips against mine. Finally, after what felt like eternity, I felt something be released into me and the man pulled away from me. Then I heard something being zipped up and I forced myself to look at the man.

'He was smirking at me, making me shiver. Then I heard my mom's voice call out from the bathroom, "Lucius?"

'The man name Lucius smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Happy fifth birthday, Gwyn."'

Draco dropped the dairy and ran out of the Ravenclaw Tower. He didn't care where he was going, as long as he got away from Gwyn and that dairy. He ran until his legs gave out and he collapsed on the cold stone floor. He knew what Gwyn wrote had to be real. He knew there was no chance that she had dreamed it up or made it up. Draco felt sick at the idea of his father and five-year-old Gwyn. He closed his eyes and tried to force the image out of his head. Instead, he just forced out his lunch.

Draco got up and swayed away. Bumping into Hermione and Harry.

"I heard you save a life," Hermione told him. "That's a surprised, it means you have a soul."

"Fuck off Mudblood and Golden Boy," Draco told them and staggered away.

"Professor McGonagall, you can't just search my things," Gwyn protested, the next day as McGonagall came to search her trunk for smuggled in pills.

"We can, and we will," McGonagall told her, as she opened her trunk. She pulled out the bear and the Care Bear. She noted the holes and asked Gwyn, "Why is there a hole in their backs?"

"They're old," Gwyn answered her.

McGonagall didn't pay any attentions and opened up the holes. She pulled out the pills and said, "I have to write to your mother now."

"Whatever."

"You will be expected to be at Dumbledore's office at five tomorrow to discuss your punishment," McGonagall told her, before walking off.

Gwyn glared after her and soon stormed out of the room to find Draco. He was sitting around a group of Slytherins in the great hall. Gwyn stormed up to him and flicked the back of his head. Draco whirled around and spat, "What?"

"You bastard," Gwyn yelled.

"Opal, let's talk about this over there," Draco said, grabbing her arm and leading her over to a corner. Then he asked in a low whisper, "What Gwyn?"

"Don't you dare call me Gwyn, Malfoy," Gwyn told him. "And how dare you squeal to McGonagall. I never thought you would be the rat."

Draco just stared at her. She continued. "You had no fucking right to act like you know what's best for me. If you hadn't saved my life I would kill you, but we're even now. And I will never sleep with you again!"

The Gwyn quickly walked away, leaving Draco very confused.

* * *

**A/N:** close Mrs. Snape, very close. not her father, but some one else!

hoped you enjoyed this chapter everyone!


	7. Winter Vacation

**I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK!**

* * *

The countryside quickly passed by the train's window. Gwyn didn't even bother to try and take it in. The last couple weeks had passed in a blur of boys and schools, maybe with a little splash of Justin thrown in there.

She was on her way home, something Gwyn loathed. Only could the summer bring her home. Sadly or happily, depending on which way you looked at the glass, this was not the summer reason. This was to get away from reality, and she could always count on her mother to help her escape.

Yes, Gwyn could always count on her mother to keep her from reality. Her mother was already detached from reality, so following suit wouldn't be too hard. Gwyn wasn't sure if the way her mother acted was because of the pills or the denial about how bad her life turned out.

The compartment door slid open and Draco said, "Gwyn," Gwyn shot him a dangerous glare. "Opal, I was thinking. It seems such a shame that we should waste this half an hour with an empty compartment."

"Go fuck yourself in the loo, Malfoy," Gwyn answered him. "Meaning, get the hell out of my compartment."

"Your loss," Draco said. "I think I'll go give Cho a whirl."

"You go girl," Gwyn responded with a smile.

Draco gave her a nasty look and then left. Draco walked back to his compartment where the rest of the Slytherins were. He slumped back in the seat and stared out the window. He quickly looked over at Pansy and shrugged. "Hey Parkinson, wanna have some fun?"

Pansy's face lit up and she answered, "Sure."

Draco smirked and led her into the next compartment over.

Gwyn didn't even bother to look for her mother at the train station. Gwyn started walking past her peers with their parents until she reached the end of the train station. Gwyn sat down on her trunk and dug into her pockets looking for how much Muggle money she had left from the summer. She counted it out and decided that it would be enough to get her halfway there in a taxi, and then she could walk the rest.

Gwyn put the money back in her pocket and sighed. As Gwyn stood up she bumped into a woman. "Excuse me."

The woman didn't even acknowledge Gwyn and walked towards her son. Gwyn watched her as the woman greeted Draco with a smile and a quick pat on the shoulder. Gwyn averted her eyes before any emotion could surface.

Gwyn signaled a taxi and got in quickly. "Where to, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

"The closest sixty pounds will get me to Auxford," Gwyn answered him.

As they were driving, the taxi driver asked, "You coming home for winter holiday?"

"Yeah."

"Why didn't your parents pick you up?"

"Must not have read my letter yet," Gwyn told him.

"Did you send it in time?" the taxi driver asked.

"I think so," Gwyn answered, looking out the window.

The taxi driver just nodded and looked at the meter. It was at fifty-eight pounds and they weren't even half way there. The driver looked at Gwyn in his mirror and shut off the meter.

He brought her to the outskirts of the small town of Auxford and said, "All right Miss, comes to sixty pounds even."

Gwyn smiled at him and handed the money over. "Thanks."

"How is school, Draco?" Narcissa asked in the limo.

"Fine," Draco answered her.

"Your father was very pleased that you decided to come back to the Manor during holiday," Narcissa told him.

"Oh, Father." Draco's mind flashed back to the image of his father and five-year-old Gwyn. He quickly dismissed the image and said sarcastically, "Yes, I'm sure he was _very_ pleased."

"He was," Narcissa protested. "He says you are old enough to accompany him on one of his meetings."

Draco raised an eyebrow. His father's meeting included meeting up with old Death-Eater friends, and more then once his father would come back at three in the morning, smelling of someone else's perfume. Draco's father never told his family where he was going or what he was doing. Something Draco was eager to know.

"When?"

"Tomorrow night," Narcissa told her son not sure to be proud of the step her husband was taking to better his connect with Draco, or to be worried.

Draco nodded and the ride back to the Manor was completely silent. As was that night's dinner. Their greetings were just quick murmurs and nods. At the end of the meal Lucius patted his face with the napkin and said, "Draco, if you desire to accompany me on my meeting tomorrow be ready by seven and let your attire not be a disgrace on this family."

Draco held back a sneer and nodded.

Gwyn was up the next morning, and after surveying her refrigerator, was making bacon and eggs. As the bacon was sizzling, she heard her mother quickly run down the stairs saying, "I know karate and I have a bat."

Gwyn's mother stopped in the kitchen and let out a sigh. "Hi honey, is it winter holiday already?"

"Yeah, I talked to you last night before you went off to your business meeting," Gwyn reminded her.

"Right, well you know in the morning I don't have the best memory," Gwyn's mother defended, going over to the table. Her mother was in socks, plain gray shorts, and a white shirt with a black zip down the middle sweater. She sat down at the table and rubbed her temples.

_You don't have the best memory about me_, Gwyn thought bitterly. However, out loud she said, "You don't have much food that seems edible. All there was, was some bacon and eggs. Do you want me to go shopping?"

"What?" Gwyn's mother said, popping her head up. "No, you don't have to. I was planning to go shopping before my next meeting. Speaking of which, do you-?"

"I have to work late tonight, so you don't have to worry about me," Gwyn said. "I'll be gone all night."

"My first meeting is here, but my second meeting is out of the house. I probably won't be back until mid morning," her mother told. "Where do you work again?"

Gwyn paused and said, "The book store."

"You told your mother you work at a book store?" Sarah Nadacie asked with a laugh. Sarah Nadacie was Gwyn's co-worker who had dark skin and dark hair.

"I know, I should stop lying to her," Gwyn said. The two of them were in a kitchen, helping prepare for the night rush by pre-making some of the food.

"Look on the bright side," Sarah told her, "this way your mum won't bust you to the cops like my mum almost did."

Gwyn held in laughter, while she put a pizza in the oven. A small fat, balding man walked in and clapped Gwyn on the back. "Opal, great you're back. Great, we're going to need you tonight. You've got the Traditional Room."

"Okay, Tommy," Gwyn answered him. As soon as Tommy left, Gwyn asked Sarah, "What's going on in the Traditional Room?"

"Some important Wizarding family," Sarah answered her. "Either way, you know what the Traditional Room means."

"Drunken rich idiots," Sarah and Gwyn said together.

Draco was dressed in black leather pants, a black tight shirt; with a black robe topping it off. He leaned against the fireplace, waiting for his father. Lucius walked down and looked over Draco. Draco sneered and asked, "What? Not appropriate enough?"

"It's fine," Lucius answered coldly. "Let's go."

Lucius and Draco stepped out of the fireplace and were greeted by a woman with a matching black skirt and black long sleeved belly button shirt. She had on a pointed witch's hat and said, "Hello, welcome to Merlin's Dirty Secret. Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, Malfoy party in the Traditional Room." Draco looked around. He had heard about this place. It had a secret backroom where many men will go when they don't want to feel alone at night and the waitresses were scantily clad. This place was many men's dirty secret.

"Malfoy, yes, right this way." The hostess had the choice to lead them behind five doors. The first door on the right was in the form of a Gothic arch and was dark green. The second door was bright yellow with a silver star. The third door was a deep red with a little heart on the door. The fourth was in the form of a Roman arch and was a solid oak door. The last door was a lighter color wood door with a circular window in it. The woman led them into the last door.

The room was dimly light and had low tables with men sitting on the floor on top of pillows. The men were staring at waitresses, who were only wearing short, tightly tied, low cut kimonos. The waitresses had to bend down, getting whistles and grabs from the drunken men.

"Here is your table, Mister Malfoy," the hostess told them, filling the glasses with water. "I will send your waitress out soon."

Lucius nodded and sat down at the table, where some of Lucius' friends were already drinking. When Draco sat down, a small fat man walked up to his party. "Hello Mister Malfoy, what a pleasure to have you here in my humble abode."

"This place is anything but humble, Tommy," Lucius told him.

"Have you ordered yet?" Tommy asked.

"No, we just arrived."

"I get you White Opal," Tommy told them. Draco's attention climaxed when he heard the name 'Opal'. He shook it off, thinking it was just a stage name. "She's the best of the best."

"Opal, I don't think I have ever had the pleasure of meeting her," Lucius said. "Is she new?"

"No, but works very few hours and only the important parties get her," Tommy told him. "I'll go get her now."

Draco took a sip of water, while he saw Tommy lead a girl dressed in a light blue kimono, with white hair pulled back into a bun and decorative chopsticks crossing in the bun. Draco choked on his water, as he saw that underneath the powder white makeup was Gwyn Opal herself. Gwyn shot him a smirk and slowly slid off her kimono. Underneath the kimono was a mini skirt that was an aqua blue color with silver dragons stitched into the shimmering fabric. Her top was a matching fabric of the skirt, and was a belly-button tank top. She had glitter all over her chest, arms and legs. She bowed and asked, "Hello, welcome to the Traditional Room. Can I get you men anything to drink?"

Draco just gaped at her. He had forgotten how good she looked without the Hogwarts robes on. He smirked and answered her, "Black Barrel on the rocks."

"Anything else?" Gwyn asked, flashing a smile at them.

"No, we're fine for right now," Lucius told her.

"I'll be right back with your drink, sir," Gwyn said, with a small trace of disgust.

As Gwyn walked away, Tommy asked, "So you like?"

"Don't lose her," a man Draco recognized to be Pansy's father.

"Yes, she has a special wit about her," Lucius agreed. "I think we can all go for martinis."

"I'll have Opal send them out," Tommy said before bowing his exit. He went into the back room and found Gwyn and Sarah pouring drinks. "Opal, they love you."

"Great, I'm sure they'll love Sarah more," Gwyn said. "Tommy, please let Sarah take over for me."

"Then you have to do the Stardust room," Tommy told her.

Gwyn grimaced and said, "Ok, I'll keep the Malfoy party."

"Great, also bring out five martinis with the Black Barrel scotch," Tommy said before leaving.

"Why did you want leave the Malfoy party?" Sarah asked.

"I know the son."

"Oh, is he cute?"

"A pain in the ass, but a cute one," Gwyn told her. "Well, I better get out there."

Gwyn gathered the drinks on a tray and stepped out into the Traditional Room. She gracefully treaded over to Draco's table and handed out the drinks. "Is there anything else I can get for you, sirs?"

Lucius nodded and said, "Yes, this is Draco's first time here. Would you be so kind as to show him around?"

"My pleasure sir," Gwyn told him, holding in a twitch of disgust. As Draco stood up Gwyn said, "Follow me Mister Malfoy."

As Gwyn led Draco to the front of the restaurant she said, mockingly, "Sounds like Daddy was trying to get rid of you."

"You should keep your mouth shut or I won't leave a tip, Gwyn," Draco retaliated.

"My tip is included in the bill, it is called gratuity," Gwyn informed him with a smug smile. They reached the four other doors and she asked, "Which room would you like to see first?"

Draco's eyes scanned the different doors and then he pointed to the dark green, Gothic arch. Gwyn nodded and opened the door.


End file.
